


But There's a Camera

by slasher48



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day they're moving in, Harry and Louis get in a bit of a scuffle on someone's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But There's a Camera

> [somewhat underappreciated stylinson moments](http://kurthudmels.tumblr.com/tagged/ua) - tickle fight [[+](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3f7K_k07NA)]

There’s a camera—Louis keeps that in mind even as he bows forward, forces Harry onto the bed and grabs at his sides. The best spots, of course; Louis never goes for anything less. Harry’s screaming  _No, Lou, no!_  but his face is all lit up, like they’ve put the stage lights on him right here in this dinky bedroom. Louis can’t get enough of him looking like that; sometimes has to sigh and look away before he does something monumentally stupid when it happens.

Someone walks behind him and he wonders what they’re thinking, if they notice how he’s having  _way too much fun_  putting his hands all over Harry and making him yell  _Stop it Louis, might wee on the bed_ , but only as long as it takes for Harry to rock back into the plush comforter, rock back and glare at him with none of the seriousness, something he’s honestly  _never_  had. He’s gasping now, and Louis suddenly remembers that time he laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe. He’d been straddling him then.

He can’t straddle him now—has to put his foot back down before it lifts totally off the ground, bite back the urgent  _need_  to get Harry choking on his giggles until they’re silent again. Harry grabs for something, whatever he can get his hands on, and slaps at him a bit with his own tie. Louis takes it as reason just to dig his fingers in that much harder, until there are literal tears at the corners of Harry’s eyes, clinging to those long lashes. He could rip off his jumper, couldn’t he, just under the pretense of getting access to naked skin to fondle,  _tickle him until he’s crying_ , couldn’t he?

But then the camera. Louis looks over his shoulder for the third time and notes it right there behind them—capturing this for behind-the-scenes, no doubt—and exhales heavily, finally slumping onto the bed beside Harry and closing his eyes against the pure, boyish glee still everywhere on his face. Harry rolls over and pokes him in the stomach and he slaps his hand away; opens his eyes to mock glare; can’t help but smirk.

“I won this round, Hazza, vengeance is futile.”

Harry shrugs, never offended, easygoing as always, but his eyes are wide and dilated, still a bit wet, and his smile curls up, unfairly cute and adoring, as he leans in and pecks Louis on the nose.

It’s like being punched in the stomach, being the focus of every bit of this boy’s affection, sometimes. Louis lets out a soft sound and looks away, still able to feel the heat of Harry’s stare on his face and terribly thankful the camera’s found someone else to film.


End file.
